Welcome to Paradise
by The Queen of Ducks
Summary: Some call it the slums, Some call it nice, I want to take you through, a wasteland I like to call my home Welcome To Paradise. Three friends end up in Middle Earth. Your usual people drop into Middle Earth Fanfiction.


A/N: This story might in some way be a Mary Sue but thankfully there will be no romance, YAY! I don't own anything concerning Lord of the Rings, the Outsiders, and/or Green Day.

Welcome to Paradise.

Prologue:

Two girls, and a friend gathered in their room on a Saturday night, they had nothing to do nor was there anything they were willing to do.

"Hey Kay!" The one with black hair and blue eyes spoke to her twin sister.

"What do you want?" The girl, that looked identical to her, turned to glare at her sibling.

"How about we go out and rent a movie?" she suggested.

"Look Sarah..." Kayla started. "I don't want to go outside."

"Fine I'm going to go watch a movie and when you're done bitching you can join me in the living room." Snapping she walked out slamming the door on her way, followed by the friend, Tommy. Kayla got up and made her way towards the door, after making sure it was locked she seated her self on her bed, after taking a black box from under her bed.

"Haven't seen you in a while." she spoke to the box. Claiming the key from under her pillow she opened the box. From it she took out a switchblade, a candle, and a lighter. She lighted the candle and placed the blade above it. After a couple of moments she pressed the blade to her skin, slowly blood started to seep out. Hissing she lifted the blade after cleaning it, she wrapped a bandage around her arm. "Oops I did it again." She smirked and put the box back under her bed.

"Look Sarah... I don't want to go outside." Sarah mocked as she put in one of the movies she hasn't seen for a while. She popped in remade Dvd version of The Outsiders. "Wonderful book, drool worthy movie." She laughed as she pressed play.

"Is that the only reason you're watching it?" Tommy asked rolling his eyes.

"No... It's a good movie."

"Uhuh right..."

Kayla popped her Green Day CD as she sat on her bed. "Dear mother,Can you hear me whining? It's been three whole weeks Since that I have left your home  
This sudden fear has left me trembling Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own And I'm feeling so alone," She sang along.

"Tom Cruise at the age of twenty." Sarah sighed, "A dream come true." Laughing they started to watch the movie in amazement. The movie had just started when the lights flickered off. Then suddenly the ground begun to violently shake. "Oh great an Earth quake." She grumbled.

"Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes..." Kayla sang before the ground started to shake. "Fuck..." She grumbled. After she grabbed the emergency bags from under the beds she ran into the dining room.

"Kayla!" She heard her friend call. "Where the hell are you?"

"The dining room!" She sat under the table and awaited her sister. "What took you?"

"I had to make sure the gas was off dumb bum." The friends figured that this wasn't a regular quake when after the passing of ten minutes and it hadn't stopped. "Umm... Kay I think something's wrong,"

"No shit Sherlock." she growled. "Fuck!!" She screamed as she saw the ground began to open.

"See ya in the after life." Sarah mumbled as the ground seemed to swallow them up.

* * *

Chapter One: Hitchin' a Ride.

The highest ranking men, or other races, of Middle Earth were gathered in the diaphanous Elven community of Rivendell. This was their last endeavor to save the save all free races of Middle Earth from the furor of Sauron, the dark lord. A council was being held, representatives from each race of Middle Earth in attendance. They all listened carefully as Elrond, the high ranking Elf Lord, commenced the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction." Paused making sure that they were all listening. "None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

A young hobbit stood and made his way towards a stand where he set the ring. The second the ring was set down a strange noise filled the place, suddenly someone started singing. "There's a drought at the fountain of youth, and now I'm dehydrating. My tongue is swelling up, as say 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4. Troubled times, you know i can not lie. I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride."

"What in Middle Earth is that?" The council grumbled. They all looked towards the sky when they heard an ear piercing scream come from there.

Soon three figures dropped from the sky. "Oww..." The three grumbled.

"What the..." The fellowship looked at them strangely.

"Oh my god..." One of the girls stood up. "Kayla, Tommy... You guys okay?" She shook the other two figures that had fallen.

"Is that Green Day playing?" Tommy asked standing up.

"Yeah..." Sarah replied realizing the music. "Is Kayla okay?"

"I'm okay." The third stood looking around strangely. "What the hell..." She asked once she heard the music and saw the council. "This is one funky dream..."

"We can't all be having the same dream..." Tommy laughed.

"Who are you?" Elrond called out.

"Hi I'm Kayla." She walked up to him and shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell." he looked down at her strangely.

"You're kidding right?" Sarah and Tommy looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're not real..." Tommy pointed out laughing.

"Who are you." He asked once again.

"I'm Tommy Richards, that's Sarah and her twin Kayla Carter."

"I'm sure you guys have an important meeting to finish so we'll just kinda show ourselves out." Sarah said pushing her companions out the door.

"Umm Miss..." Gandalf interrupted. "That's a closet."

"Oh okay... I knew that..." She stuttered.

"How do you know about the council?" Gandalf asked.

"Well... you see..."

"A little birdie told us." Kayla grinned.

"Crabbine..." Legolas whispered.

"Hold on a sec here mister blonde elf dude." Sarah said poking his chest. "Are you insinuating that I am a spy."

"How else would you have know?" He glared.

"Have you ever thought that holding a 'secret meeting' outside isn't really that discrete?" She laughed.

"Actually... no..." Elrond pointed out.

"My point exact!" She exclaimed.

"Sarah what's your point?" Kayla asked grinning.

"Umm... I forgot."

"Any who..." Tommy rolled his eyes. "We are not spies. As you can tell I don't think there is anyone stupid enough to make us spies."

"Point proven you aren't spies now could we please get back to the council?" Elrond pleaded.

"Okay!" The three seated them selves on the ground and listened as the council started.

"It's a gift!" Boromir exclaimed.

"That's nice who is it for?" Kayla asked.

"Shut up." Tommy and Sarah grumbled as the council glared at them.

"It's a gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood up. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"That's not such a good idea." Sarah warned.

"And why is that?" Boromir asked aggravated.

"The young one is right..." Aragorn stood up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger and a foreigner know of this matter?"

"More than you would know you prick." She glared at him.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas screamed.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He looked strangely at Aragorn.

"Duh..." Kayla laughed.

"Will you shut up." Tommy glared at her.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Both of you be quiet or leave."

"Gondor has no king Gondor needs no king," Boromir mumbled and took a seat.

"They are right!" Gandalf said from where he was sitting.

"You think Gondor doesn't need a king?" They all looked at him strangely.

"No, we cannot use the ring it corrupts all even those who wish to use it for good."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Sarah whispered along with Elrond.

"What are we waiting for?!" Gimli stands and is about to smash the ring with his axe.

"I wouldn't do that..." Tommy warned.

"And why not?"

"Actually just go a head and do it." Gimli shrugs and hits the ring with his ax, in response the ax shatters to may pieces and the ring was left unchanged. "Told you." Tommy grinned.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond explained.

"Look lets cut this short I gotta pee."Kayla cut in. "Sarah could you explain and umm... keep it short."

"Okay long story short. The ring was made in Mount Doom and only there can you destroy it. All you have to do is throw it in the volcano." She shrugged.

"Yes that's true..." Elrond nodded looking at her awkwardly, "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard anything Lord Elrond and the girl have said. The Ring must be destroyed!!" Legolas shouted.

"And I supposed you think you're the one to do this!" Gimli yelled standing up also.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir pointed out.

"You're optimistic aren't you." Kayla said sarcastically.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf joined the argument.

"That's nice," she laughed.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo spoke up looking very scared. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though - though I do not know the way." He added once every one was listening.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf goes to stand next to Frodo, putting his hand on his shoulder, and smiling down at him.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will."Aragorm gets up from his seat, and kneels beside Frodo. "You have my sword." He smiles.

"And you have my bow." Legolas joins the others.

"And my ax," Gimli grumbles and makes his way towards the rest.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Bormir slowly makes his way towards Frodo.

"Here!" Sam, another hobbit, jumps up from behind some bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."

"Who are they? They weren't invited!" He pointed at the three.

"Yeah we unexpectedly dropped in." Kayla smirked.

"Will you shut up?" Sarah asked exasperated.

"Fine..."

"Oi! We're coming too!" Two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, ran towards the group. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Kayla grumbled to receive glares from her friends.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin smiled.

"I guess we'll be coming too." Sarah stood up grabbing both Tommy and kayla.

"Eleven companions..." Elrond looked thoughtful. "I think this quest might be a little dangerous for two female humans," he pointed out.

"Between you and me..." Kayla winked, "We're not that human."

"Then what are you?"

"Umm... aliens?"

"I've never heard of them..."

"That's a good thing." She smirked.

"So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Sweet."


End file.
